Enough
by Bethie8
Summary: *Video Attached* What if Haley was in an abusive relationship? What if Nathan had secret feelings for her? What would Nathan do to save the woman he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know I have other stories BUT I had a request to turn a video I made into a story :) **

**So if your not familiar with the character of "Danny" (from when Joy was on Guiding Light, they were amazzzzing...and Danny WASN'T ABUSIVE!...i just made it look that way lol...)**

***********If you want to watch the video, go to "DAILYMOTION" then just type in Bethie8 and it's the video labeled ENOUGH EXTENDED VERSION!!!!!!! :) ************

**If you have any problems let me know! :) **

**But you don't need to know about that back story, because like I said it wasn't how it happened on the show so...but at least with the video you get to see whom I'm actually writing about lol**

**So this is a short chapter just getting things started, but again you can expect to see the story unfold in this manner and then go forward :) **

**Feedback is love especially in a new story :) **

**Let me know!!!**

**- Beth **

Nathan Scott pulled his black SUV up to her house and routinely honked. He let out a deep sigh, knowing she was, like usual, running late. He pulled his phone from his pocket and began to text her when the passenger side opened, "Hey sorry."

"Jesus Haley, you would thi-" Nathan's words stopped at the sight of her, "Yo-Your hair..."

She moved her hand through the newly dyed blonde curls, "Ya I know right? So I was totally in the aisle at_ Wal-Greens_and saw it and said why not? You know? Why don't you like it? I mean I know it's really different and I know I said I'd never turn into one of those girls who dye their hair just to impress a guy, but its not for a guy so it's ok." She finally stopped and smiled over at him, "So come on...we're gonna be late."

"Huh-What?" Nathan shook his head to disguise the fact that he had been starring, "Oh-Right, school...ya."

Haley let out a light laugh, "Are you ok?"

"Ya" Nathan coughed, "Fine."

The two pulled up to the school and Nathan soon parked the car. Haley grabbed her bag from the floor "First day as seniors, you ready for this?"

Nathan found himself once again starring, "Ah-Yah, I guess."

"Seriously what is wrong with you? I thought you'd be jumping off the walls?" Her brow furrowed.

"Just tired I guess..."

Haley opened her door, "That's the thing about that internet porn Nathan, keeps you up late." She quickly got out of the car and shut the door. He soon followed and the two walked towards the crowds of other students.

Nathan's voice was hesitatant but curious as he watched her walk, "So...where's the-"

Haley cut him off while digging through her bag, "Poncho? I know...so my mom's stupid dog decided it was her new chew toy...where the hell is my ph-" She smiled, "There it is!"

"Seriously Bob ate the poncho?"

"Yup, Bob ate the poncho..." Haley rolled her eyes at the fact that not only did the dog eat her favorite item of clothing, but her mother decided to name the female dog after her. Haley had never been able to live down the fact that her middle name was _Bob, _and she liked to make up reasons for it. Like, it was a family name, or that her mother chose the name for some unselfish reason but the truth was simple...her mom was insane. Or as insane as a woman in labor can be. She continued to dig through her purse, "Now where the hell is my..."

Her voice faded out and Nathan felt like he was in the twilight zone, just yesterday he saw his best friend with her normal ratty green poncho and her matchingly normal auburn hair. Now when he looked at his best friend he saw her red shirt clinging to her body, he saw her long blonde hair flowing down her back...he saw a woman.

In the distance the first bell could be heard, "Dang it, I have to get to the Tutor Center...save me a seat at lunch ok?"

Nathan said nothing just watched her walk away.

The rest of the day Nathan found himself starring more than talking. At lunch Haley, like she did, rambled on about her day, every once and awhile poking him to make sure he was paying attention.

After school he pulled the car to the curb of the Cafe, "Just call when you want me to pick you up..."

Haley once again grabbed her things from his car, "Are you sure your ok Nate?"

"Fine..." He turned away from her, "Just call or text or whatever...and I'll come get you."

Haley shook her head in agreement and exited the car.

A few minutes later Nathan pulled into his driveway. He put the car in park and sat for a moment, catching his reflection in the rear view mirror, "Seriously?" He asked himself. "It's Haley...you are freaking out over Haley. The girl who peed her pants at a haunted house when she was ten!?" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "So she has friggin' blonde hair now...and lost that hideous poncho...this isn't some stupid teen movie...she's still the same person, she's still...Haley." As her name left his lips he could feel them curl into a smile, "Oh come on!" He pounded his hands onto the steering wheel.

Haley sat at the table by the window at Karen's Cafe, reading through the chapters her teacher had assigned her. There was something about the Cafe that helped relax her, she and Nathan had been coming there since they were kids and it helped that Karen, Nathan's aunt, owned the place. So they never had to worry about a tab.

Haley could hear the bell on the door behind her ring as a new patron entered the Cafe, but she paid it no mind. She continued with her reading, brushing her curls away from her face. She lightly chuckled at the thought of one of the few comments Nathan had made, his usual teasing that she was studying on the first day of school.

She was in the middle of a paragraph when she saw an arm reach over her and set a glass in front of her, "Excuse me?" She questioned while turning her attention to the stranger.

His tall frame took a seat next to her, he smiled, "You looked thirsty."

Haley took in the sight of him, his dark chocolate curls, his deep brown eyes, his leather jacket...she had seen plenty of good looking men, but he was undeniably beautiful. Her words stammered together, "I-I ah...Do I know you?"

"No..." He smiled once more, "But I'd like to change that."

Haley didn't know why, but she felt an unfamiliar comfort with him. It took a moment but she finally smiled back.

**Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for such a long wait! But I had alot of requests to continue this fic, so here ya go! If you want me to continue REVIEW! THanks**

**-Bethie**

"_You don't have to pick me up. Got a ride. See ya in the morning!-Hales"_

Nathan read the text message and didn't give it much thought, every once in awhile Karen would close early and offer Haley a ride home. He sat on his bed, throwing his basketball up in the air and catching it. His mind wandered to the 1st grade, where he first saw Haley James…

"_You have a weird nose." The small voice stated matter of factly. _

_The seven year old boy's head shot up, "What? Well your short."_

_The dark haired little girl, put her "I Love Lucy" lunch box on the table next to his. _

"_What show is that? It's black and white!" The boy teased._

"_It was my mom's and what do you know anyway." _

"_Nathan. This is Haley, her family moved all the way from Florida!" The teacher stated a little too enthusiastically, "Why don't you share your book with her until we go down to the library." _

_Nathan sighed and slightly pushed his book towards her, she frowned, "Basketball's stupid." She huffed noticing the basketballs that covered the first page. _

"_You're stupid." _

Nathan smiled at the memory, from that day on that was how they were. Inseparable and always arguing. Haley had been there for him through the fights with his father. Nathan had been there for her when her parents would disappear for days on end leaving her eldest siblings in charge. Most nights she'd end up at his house and the two would argue over which cartoon to watch.

Nathan looked at the clock, "11:58" he chuckled and grabbed his phone.

"_It's your birth minute dork!"_

Since Nathan could remember, Haley has had a sick obsession with her birthday. e woHer birthday wasn't until June, but anytime Nathan noticed the time he would text it to her. She would usually respond with a quip about how her birthday was soon even though it could be October.

He waited. Nothing. He closed the phone with a mildly concerned look on his face, "Weird."

The next morning, it was their usual routine; he pulled into her driveway and waited. Though on this particular morning he found himself looking in the mirror more than once and fixing any of his charcoal locks that were out of place.

Oddly enough Haley was on time. She bounced out of the house and into his car.

"What's with you?"

She shrugged not able to remove the smile from her face, "Nothing. Why?"

"You're…giddy."

"I am not!"

"You are too!" He accused, "Haley James is giddy!"

She pulled out a tube of lip-gloss and pulled down the visor to open the mirror.

"And you're putting on lipstick!"

"Gloss." She murmured while her lips were pursed.

"What?"

"It's lip-GLOSS."

There was a moment before he responded, "I don't even know who you are right now."

Her cell-phone beeped, indicating a text message and she immediately grabbed it. He watched her face light up as she responded to whoever was on the other end of the conversation.

Nathan began the journey to school, "Why'd Karen close early last night? Dead at the café'?"

Haley didn't look up from her phone, "Karen didn't close early."

"Who was your ride? Mouth show up?"

"You know I could know other people besides the River Court crew."

Nathan chuckled. This angered Haley.

"I could!"

"Like who! You would actually have to meet new people Haley…and you hate people. Doesn't add up."

"No I don't hate _people_. I hate you!" She joked.

They pulled into the school parking lot, "So who drove you home?"

Haley growled in frustration as she opened the door, "Does it really matter, jeez!" She got out of the car and slammed the door.

Nathan hurried out of the car, "Haley! Wait, I'm sorry."

Haley slowly turned around with a grin, "I totally got you!"

Nathan immediately stopped and sighed, his head tilted towards the sky in defeat, "I really hate you."

She began to wiggle around, or as she liked to call it the "I win" dance, "I did! I totally got you!" She cutely winked at him, "I gotta go, save me a seat loser."

Nathan shook his head, "One day…I am just going to kill her."

It was just after lunch, Nathan was in his fourth period class. He was lazily looking out the window when he heard her name. Two guys who sat in front of him Damien and Chris, "Haley looked good…I'm telling you."

"Who knew she'd go blonde." Chris commented while pumping fists with his testosterone friend.

Nathan rolled his eyes, although he had to admit it was weird for him to hear stuff like that about Haley. Ever since she came to school with the blonde hair and poncho-less, guys started to notice her. Haley had always been _pretty_ but she stayed in the shadows, where she normally liked to be. Unless it was her birthday, Haley hated being the center of attention, and that was even with her closest friends. Another part of the idiot twin's conversation caught his ear…

"Well she left with some guy last night…."

Nathan's ear's perked.

"…I don't know I saw her at the café where she usually is and all of a sudden she's leaving with some leather jacketed dude."

"Nice! Didn't picture the James' girl to be the type…"

Nathan tuned out the rest of the conversation. All he needed to hear was Haley and "some dude." This wasn't the first time Nathan had to deal with another man in Haley's life. There was Marcus. Marcus Phillips was in love with Haley in the ninth grade, she tutored him and didn't have the mutual feelings. So Nathan played the tough guy card and he eventually left her alone. He remembered feeling obligated, like an older brother to take care of Haley…but news of this guy. The leather jacketed guy. The guy that took Haley home last night left an empty pit in Nathan's stomach…and he didn't know why.

The ride after school was unusually quiet until Haley finally broke the silence, "You ok?"

Nathan looked straight ahead, "Ya. Why?"

"I don't know grumpy, because you haven't said a to me since lunch!"

"Jus-just tired I guess." He cleared his throat, "So I was thinking I'd stay at the Café' with you today…suppose it wouldn't hurt to get some studying in."

Haley pulled out her phone, "Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm not going to the café today."

Nathan's felt the twinge in his stomach like he had in fourth period, "Hales, you always go to the café, it's…what you do."

"Well things change."

"They certainly do" Nathan mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Haley questioned.

"Nothing."

"No I made plans. Just drop me at my house."

"Movie later?" Nathan asked, trying desperately not to be too obvious. Deep down he knew who she had plans with. The mysterious stranger from the café the whole school seemed to be talking about. In actuality it was only the one conversation, but for Nathan he felt like it was the entire school.

"Sorry. Maybe tomorrow."

Before he knew it, he pulled into the James' residence; she said a quick goodbye and almost sprinted towards her front door. Nathan sat there for awhile watching her open the door and closes the door without even a glance his way.

It had been an hour since Nathan had dropped her off, Haley changed into a black dress, and her hair pulled up into a French bun and wore subtle pearl earrings that her mother had given her. She silently thanked that the James' brood wasn't home. Her brothers and sisters were now away at college and her parents were always out. She now relished in the fact that her parents didn't have to "meet" a guy she went out with. When she had told her mother of her date, she simply said "Use protection" and they were out the door.

As if on queue to relieve her from her thoughts her door bell rang. Haley hurried down the stairs and did a quick look in the mirror before opening the door. He was gorgeous even from behind. His chocolate curls perfectly placed on the top of his head, his leather jacket fitting around him as if it was made for him. He turned around with a smirk, "Hello gorgeous."

Haley blushed, "Hi."

He held out his hand, "Shall we?"

The two walked to his SUV, he opened her door for her before getting in on his side. "You ready to have some fun?"

Haley shyly just nodded. She wasn't used to male attention, especially male attention from someone who looked like him. She found herself staring more often than not, always fearing he would catch her.

He took her to the pier. The trees were lit, giving the atmosphere an even more beautiful feel. For awhile they walked inches apart, then slowly moved closer, until he finally took her hand in his. She shivered a little and he immediately took off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. She was overwhelmed by the scent of him,...he was perfect.

"I feel like I know nothing about you. All I've been doing is talking about me." She found herself finally stating.

He smiled and held her hand tighter, "What do you want to know? I'm an open book."

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

"Why'd you move here?"

"My sister…Pilar, my family wanted a "better education" for her. She's in a private school about an hour from here."

"And you live?"

"In Tree Hill. I'm twenty-four, time to leave the nest…" He knelt down and whispered in her ear, "I'm a sucker for the beach."

His voice was sexy, smooth and caused shivers to flow up and down her spine. She stuttered over her words, "I-ah-the beach…yes the beach is nice."

"Well why don't I take you there sometime…my house…is on the beach."

"Look, Danny…"

He smiled his crooked smile, "Haley, I'm not implying anything except that I like your company."

She blushed again. This time he noticed and stopped walking, he gently turned her face towards him, "You are beautiful. You do know that right?"

She immediately looked to the ground and yet again he made her eyes meet his, "I mean it. You're beautiful."

"I'm also seventeen. Why do you want anything to do with me?"

He looked around until he found a bench close by, he ushered her over and the two sat, "You know what I thought when I first saw you?"

Haley lightly shook her head.

"I was sitting at that café for a good hour until you came in. I watched you, I watched you say hello to nearly every person in the building. I watched the warm smiles they greeted you with in return and I watched you" he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "take out a book.." he brushed another strand behind her other ear, " and read."

"And that to you screams _beautiful_?"

"Yes. It was…" he took a moment, "refreshing."

"I don't get you Danny Santos. Not even a little bit."

"But I want you too." His voice lowered and his eyes focused on hers. She was unable to look away, nor did she want to and before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers. Haley James was experiencing her first _real _kiss. The time when her and Nathan were twelve and decided it would be a fun experiment didn't count. This was real. This meant something.

Instinctively Haley's hands wrapped around his neck. She could definitely get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad some are still interested in this story, I have fun writing it (any excuse to write with the character of Danny lol) As always review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**

**-Beth**

Nathan sat in his car at the red light before Haley's house, he looked out the window watching nothing in particular waiting for the light to turn green. He looked ahead to where Haley's house sat on the left and smiled, he felt like he hadn't talked to her in days when in actuality it was only since yesterday. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing on the radio and huffed, this light always took forever. That was when he saw it…he saw a black SUV pull into her driveway and he could vaguely hear the sound of his horn. He watched as Haley ran out of the house…all smiles.

He watched her get into his car and as quickly as he had pulled in, they were gone. The changing of the light went unnoticed by him until a car horn from behind brought it to his attention, "What the hell?"

The entire way to school he made up mock conversations with himself on how he would approach Haley, in all honesty he was mad. If she had another ride, his face cringed at the thought, she could have called. In all fairness her house did make the trip ten minutes longer. He pulled into a parking spot and immediately looked for the mysterious SUV, but he didn't find it, "Great." He grabbed his book bag and slammed the door.

"Someone pee in your Wheaties?" He turned to meet the familiar voice and he saw her standing against the tree by his car. She took in his expression and knew he was upset, "What's with you? You've been acting weird since yesterday?"

Nathan put the other strap of his bag on his shoulder, "If you had a ride this morning, you could have at least called." He sharply stated.

Haley moved towards him and pulled out her phone, "Umm, I texted you when I got up." She waved the phone in front of his face.

His eyebrows furrowed and he dug into his pockets looking for his phone and noticed the "1 new message" notification, he sighed, "Damn phone was on vibrate."

Haley shook her head, "Come on, walk me to the tutor center."

Nathan did as he was asked, "So…are you not going to talk about what's been going on with you? Or the guy you left with the other night? Or the strange SUV that was in you driveway this morning?"

"Actually yes…but I was thinking we could talk after school? Maybe rent a movie, go to your house? Veg out on junk food?"

"Haley-"

"Look I know I should have told you all about it when it first happened, but I wasn't sure there was anything to talk about."

Nathan was cautious with his words, "So now there _is_ something to talk about?"

He noticed her cheeks turn red, "Maybe." The two reached the tutor center, "Look don't be all…_you_ about this and ask me a million questions that I don't know. We'll be our normal selves today and after school we'll grab pizza and I'll even let you pick the movie and I'll tell you all about it on my terms, ok?"

"Fine."

Haley held out her fist and waited. Nathan just looked at her for a moment. In junior high they had come up with their own version of a hand shake, they would bump their fists into an explosion. Nathan has since tried to make this tradition a memory but Haley refused. So there she stood waiting for him to meet her hand. He rolled his eyes in defeat, bumping his fist to hers.

She smiled in victory, "I'll see you later."

After school the two met at their usual spot outside the school, grabbed a movie and a pizza and headed to Nathan's house.

"Seriously?"

"You said I could pick."

"Rambo?"

Nathan devilishly smiled, "Shouldn't have let me pick."

"I hate you."

They walked into the house and Nathan took the pizza into the kitchen while Haley walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, "Where's the parental units?"

"Charlotte, my dad had a meeting or something." Nathan quickly returned to the living room, pizza in hand. He handed one of the paper plates to Haley and sat down on the couch next to her, "So we gonna do this or not?"

Haley sighed, ignoring his question, "You got olives on it!" She began picking the black substance off her pizza, "You know I hate olives on my pizza!"

Nathan took a big bite and smiled, "Should have told me at lunch."

Haley growled, "I really do hate you."

"So spill James."

"Alright, so I met a guy at the café, his name is Danny Santos, he's twenty four and just moved here from New York." Haley rambled out and then took a bite of her pizza as well.

Nathan was quite for a moment, "Twenty-four?"

Haley tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Yup." As if nothing was strange about anything she had said.

"So…he's twenty four…you just met him and what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you dating or did your parents hire a babysitter?"

Haley slapped him, "Hey! And…I don't know I guess-I guess we're dating. But I'm not really sure and I feel so stupid around him, I'm not sure why he even likes me anything and I don't want to put a label on it because I don't want to jinx it and-"

"Haley!" He stopped her ramble, though it was nice to hear her talk in her native tongue again, "…So you like him?"

"Duh! He's friggin gorgeous, like literally ripped out of a magazine gorgeous-"

Nathan closed his eyes in disgust, "Seriously Haley I don't need-"

"Oh so I have to sit through you talking about Ashley or Jessica, or what was that bimbo's name from that one party…I called her Juggs-McGee all night?

"Megan."

"That's it! Megan big boobs McGee! Ya I didn't like it her…anyway I have to listen to that crap for weeks of my life but I finally have a story and you hush me…I don't think so!"

"One- Megan was nice…the others, ya they were crap, two- I'm sorry Hales but I just don't like it."

"How do you not like it? You don't even know him, I think you'd like him.."

Nathan took another bite, constantly hiding the twinges in his stomach by humor, "Ya right. I'll have a lot in common with a grandpa praying on young high school students. By the way isn't that a felony?"

"No! 16 is consenting age, I checked!"

Nathan chocked on the food in his mouth and gasped, "You're sleeping with him! Haley you just met him!"

"No! You goof! Jeez, no! I was curious that's all."

"So your _thinking_ of sleeping with him!"

"Nevermind…and by the way that is none of your business!"

"Haley…I've known you a long time now and I just don-"

Haley cut him off, "Don't. I know Nate…but I'm a big girl, I can handle this really." She genuinely smiled and grabbed a piece of cheese from her plate and threw it in his direction, "Now put in the movie."

A while later the credits rolled on the movie and Nathan stretched his arms out, "See that wasn't too bad?"

Silence.

"Hales?" He looked down and noticed her head ever so slightly laying on his lap, her breathing set at a steady pace. He smiled and watched her for a minute before carefully reaching out his hand and brushing the hair from her forehead. At first his touch was light in fear she would wake up and catch him, but after a few moments she didn't stir and his touch became deeper. Her hair was soft and with every stroke he could smell the scent of her shampoo, "Don't do it Haley. Don't be with him….I don't want you to be."

Nathan couldn't explain to himself why he felt the way he did all he knew was the idea of Haley with this Danny guy made him feel…it took him a moment to describe it, it was a feeling Nathan was unfamiliar with…he was jealous.

**Let me know!**


End file.
